“Psychic, ey?”
by Rosie-Rain-11
Summary: This a short, Jasper and Alice one-shot. I wrote this on a Sunday morning, so spare me. It's my take on how Jasper first met Alice, written in Jasper's point of view. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.


**I do not own Twilight. So don't sue just review. **

It was a chilly February night and anyone with a speck of sense was at home, finishing up their meals or getting their children ready for bed. Fortunately for me, most of the people in this town had more than a speck of sense, so the streets were generally deserted. Good. The last thing I needed was to be around humans. I didn't want to wander across the cobblestone all night, so I entered a nearby pub.

It was a small place that Mother Nature must've really had a grudge with. The ugly avocado door was smashed open and the few windows there were had at least two bullet holes each. The floors were wooden, nailed into the Earth with some rotted screws while the tables were strewn about random corners of the bar, as if a blind man had placed them.

As soon as I walked in, I was greeted with a frenzy of jumbled emotions from the guests. They were all obviously drunk. Nobody noticed my entry, thank God, and I crept away to a table in the back, drumming my pale fingers against the tarnished wood in boredom as I observed the inhabitants. There were two women, each wearing over-exposing red dresses. One was drinking out of a glass that probably held something a little stronger than beer and the other was flirting with a drunken man, batting her thick eyelashes as the cheap whiskey flowed out of his slurred words. I didn't feel very comfortable in the bar, but as long as they all stayed where they were, huddled together, and didn't get themselves cut, I might be able to control myself. The attraction was still there, of course, but I had grown accustomed to the longing as time went on.

But there was another girl that I hadn't noticed until I turned my head to see if anyone had denied their human instincts and decided to sit near me. She was undeniably gorgeous, with milky-white skin and short, black hair. The very sight of her took my breath away, although I didn't really need breath in the first place. I could tell she was short, although she was sitting down. But despite her small features, she commanded the attention of the entire bar. I just stared at her, right into her golden-black eyes and waited for the thirst. But none came. I felt no animalistic longing for this tragically beautiful creature beside me. She must've been a vampire. I remember I was still deciding whether or not to approach her when she danced over to my table, taking a seat next to me calmly, as if we were old friends.

"You've kept me waiting." There was a hint of a smile in her clear, bell-like voice.

I had absolutely no idea who she was, but I knew it would be best for me not to get on her bad side, so I ducked my head like a gentleman and said,

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

She laughed. "Well, Mr. Whitlock?"

I raised my eyebrow and inhaled sharply. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Jasper, I know quite a bit more about you than you think. My name is Alice." She held out a delicate hand and I shook it cautiously.

"Well then, Alice, I do believe an explanation is in order."

"I suppose you're right. Now, we are both vampires, correct?" She made no effort to lower her voice- the humans in the bar were all too drunk to pay attention to anything that was said- let alone believe it.

"Yes."

"And we both don't enjoy slaughtering innocent humans, right?"

"Miss, I don't mean to be rude, but I've got a fine way of life worked out, so I'd appreciate it if you explain to me how is it you know everything about me."

"Patience, Jasper. I'm psychic."

"Psychic, ey? I really ought to get going now." This little thing was crazy.

Psychic?

I eyed the jugular of the woman in the red dress, all of a sudden feeling rather thirsty.

"Not quite yet. I have an offer for you- there's another way."

"Another way to what?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Jasper Whitlock."

I sighed and stood, walking slowly towards the woman- it wouldn't take very long to coax her into the forest…

"You don't have to do this…" Alice's voice was softer, gentler than before as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by a small hand grabbing mine and rushing me out of the bar and back onto the cobblestone.

"What the-"

Alice put a finger over my lips, silencing me. About a fraction of a second later, there was a small yelp from inside the bar and a loud clamor as something glass shattered against the floor. The smell of fresh blood immediately filled my nose and Alice seemed to be more than a little uncomfortable as well, so with both took off into the forest, stopping to lean against a tree. I was the first to speak.

"Psychic, ey?"

"Mmhh. My offer hasn't changed."

"Show me."


End file.
